Ángel Oscuro
by MoniK-chan
Summary: ItaxSakuxSasu...Una chica inexplicablemente enamorada de alguien que aparenta odiarla. Un hombre que está decidido a jugárselas por ella. Y un chico que quiere salir de su oscuridad, sin darse cuenta que la luz le extiende la mano. ¿Del odio nace el amor?
1. Prólogo

**Notas de la autora: **Si, si ya sé. Aún no termino de actualizar mi otro fic "Dispara sin Mirar", pero es que me da flojera, y como lo comencé hace tiempazo he perdido un poco el espíritu… ¡Pero no lo dejaré en el aire sólo tengan fe a que la semana de exámenes acabe y actualizaré para este fin de semana! (Bailecito de la celebración) Bueno espero disfruten este nuevo fic que se me dio por escribir cuando debería estar estudiando para el examen de literatura (cara de horror)

**Parejas: **

**Principal:** ItaxSakuxSasu… El con quien se quede  
Sakura ustedes lo decidirán a lo largo del fic, explicaré eso más adelante…

**Secundarias: **Naruxhina, y ya veré si pongo otras… si quieren alguna no duden en pedirlo

**Importante: **Es realmente necesario que ustedes voten por quien quieren se quede Sakura, puesto que aún no he pensado en el final, pero realmente varía el fic cuando se elija a la pareja definitiva.

**

* * *

**

**. Ángel Oscuro .**

**By: Monik-chan**

**Capítulo 1: "Prólogo"**

Observaba intranquila el puesto que se encontraba más adelante que el mío, la melancolía me embargó por completo. Estaba segura que si lo seguía observando de forma tan inquisidora pronto rompería en llanto. No entendía. No podía explicarme el por qué de su actitud para conmigo. Y es que si él trataba a los otros de manera fría, a mi me trataba de manera gélida. ¿Por qué? No lo sé. ¿Qué quién es él?

_Uchiha Sasuke._

Un chico de intercambio que recién se integraba a "Konoha High School" hace un par de días. Y a pesar del poco tiempo que llevaba aquí, había caído irremediablemente enamorada de él. Ustedes dirán que suena ilógico, y no los culpo, yo diría lo mismo si lo escuchase. Porque nadie se puede enamorar de alguien en tan poco tiempo, y peor aún si no le has podido dirigir la palabra. Y si eso es cierto Entonces ¿qué es lo que siento por él? Porque definitivamente no sé como explicarme el hecho de cuando chocamos por primera vez miradas sentí como el oscuro de sus ojos me absorbía por completo. En ese instante un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, y un agradable cosquilleo inundó la zona de mi estómago. No sé si me habré sonrojado, puesto que en ese momento perdí la noción del tiempo, pero de lo que si estoy segura es del gesto de repulsión que me mandó antes de esquivar por completo mi mirada. Sin saber por qué, en ese momento sentí como algo en mi pecho se oprimía, un dolor agudo que hacía que temblara brevemente.

- Sakura – Oí la voz de Naruto captar mi atención.

- ¿Si? – Pregunté desanimada, sinceramente no tenía ganas de hablar.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? Hace unos cinco minutos que te he estado llamando y tú ni caso me hacías-Ttebayo – Se quejaba infantilmente mejor amigo el rubio.

- Je, je, je…No pasa nada, es sólo que me distraje por unos segundos – Sonreía nerviosamente mientras una gotita recorría mi sien. No quería que Naruto se enterara de la agonía que siento, porque conociéndolo bien él sería capaz de armar un escándalo a aquel que denominaba como: Teme.

- … - Mi mejor amigo no dijo nada, simplemente se limitó a observarme con detenimiento, como si así fuera a enterarse de lo que siento. Desvié mi mirada sin saber la razón, aquel chico latoso me conocía desde mi infancia y no dudaba que fuera capaz de deducir lo que me pasa.

Pero justo por hacer aquella acción me encontré de nuevo con la mirada fulminante del chico de cabellos azabaches que me robaba el aliento. Su mirada lo decía todo. Me odia. Y lo peor es no saber por qué.

Suspiré resignada cuando de nueva cuenta él la desvió. No podía hacer nada ante un odio, que para mí, no tiene fundamento. Porque realmente dudo haberle hecho algo imperdonable para que tenga tan enfermizo rencor.

Aún recuerdo la primera vez que traté de hablarle, tratando de ignorar el gesto de repulsión que sin lugar a dudas era dirigido para mi.

**---Flash Back---**

- Hola – Le dije animada y tratando de parecer tranquila. Pero la verdad es que los nervios me carcomían.

- Hn – Respondió seco a mi amistoso saludo.

- Tu nombre es Sasuke ¿Cierto? – Pregunté más nerviosa al recibir tan comunicativa respuesta.

- … - No dijo nada, simplemente se alejó ignorándome rotundamente. Cosa que logró que me molestara. ¿Les comenté que poseo poca paciencia?

- Oye te estoy hablando – Lo cogí del brazo, acto que provocó que me quitara de manera brusca.

- No vuelvas a tocarme – Respondió pedante para luego marcharse, dejándome sola y con la mirada perdida en el espacio.

**---End Flash Back---**

La gente comenzaba a salir del aula, no me había percatado que el timbre de salida ya había sonado indicando el fin de las clases. Prácticamente no quedaba nadie más que él, Naruto, y yo.

- ¿Vamos Sakura-chan? – Preguntó animado mi amigo de tres raras y graciosas marquitas en cada mejilla.

- Claro – Respondo tratando de devolverle en vano el mismo sentido de humor.

Caminamos por los corredores, para luego caminar por las calles. Mi amigo hablaba como siempre de cosas triviales, mientras yo hacía caso omiso a su monólogo. No por maldad, sino porque simplemente no tenía el humor suficiente para charlar.

Su refrescante aroma cautivador aún jugaba con mis sentidos, cosa que me hizo sentirme aún peor. Necesitaba tranquilizarme, no podía dejarme llevar por sentimientos pasajeros, o sino correría el riesgo de volverme completamente loca. Pero no podía. Su imagen de chico perfecto aún permanecía en mi cabeza. Su piel nívea y suave, sus oscuros ojos, sus brillantes cabellos color azabache, y su voz levemente grave (debido a la adolescencia) pero con un toque hechizante.

Pasé una mano entre mis rosados cabellos. Era más que claro, estaba completamente idiotizada con aquel chico de aire supremo. Aquel chico que por la blancura de su piel parecía un ángel puro, pero con lo oscuro de sus ojos todo lo contrario. Y aquí estoy para contarte mi historia y la de mi _Ángel Oscuro_.

Continuará…

* * *

**Notas: **Esto sólo es un pequeño prólogo, trataré de actualizar el próximo fin de semana. Todo depende si ha sido de su agrado.

Sé que puede parecer que al final la historia promete un SasuxSaku, pero les ruego esperen a ver cuando aparezca Itachi.

Espero recibir reviews para saber si la historia es de su agrado, sino ¿de que vale la pena que siga si es de lo contrario?

¡¡Bueno nos leemos pronto!! ¡¡Ja né!!


	2. Un nuevo sensei

**Notas de la autora: **¡Hola! Wow, me alegra, y por qué no decirlo, también me impresionó saber que realmente les gustó la historia (lagrimitas de emoción). Cuando lo escribí eran eso de las 2:00 de la madrugada, prácticamente estaba drogada por el sueño, a la hora en que me levanté para ir al colegio me arrepentí de haberlo subido porque creí que no llamaría la atención. Bueno les agradezco sus reviews, los cuales son contestados al final del cap. ¡Arigato!

**Votaciones: (he aquí las estadísticas)**

**Sasusaku:** 1 voto

**Itasaku:** 0 votos

* * *

**. Ángel Oscuro .**

**By: Monik-chan**

**Capítulo 2: "Un nuevo sensei"**

Son las 7:45 a.m., aún faltaban otros 15 minutos para que las clases dieran su comienzo. Me encontraba sentada hablando amenamente con Ten ten, una amiga del salón de clases. Me comentaba que hoy llegaría un nuevo sensei a cubrir el área de Lengua y Literatura, puesto que el antiguo se le dio por jubilarse hace no mucho.

- Si, es muy sexy – Me comentaba mi amiga de castaños cabellos mientras soltaba un suspiro.

- ¿Hablan del nuevo sensei? – Preguntó interesada una chica que _sin querer_ se unió a la conversación. Yo, por mi parte, simplemente me limitaba a asentir sin levantar la cabeza.

- Me han dicho que es soltero - Escuché la voz de otra chica; apenas levanté la mirada ya habían otras cinco chicas rodeándonos para hablar de un tema en común: el nuevo sensei. _¿Tan impresionante es ese hombre? _Me pregunté incrédula.

Escuché claramente, a pesar del bullicio que se había formado a mí alrededor, como la silla de una carpeta (que se encontraba sitios más adelantes que el mío) era retirada para que alguien se sentase. Supe en ese momento, sin tener la necesidad de fijarme en el quién, de que chico se trataba. Supongo que ustedes también tendrán alguna idea cercana.

- ¡Es Sasuke-kun! – Gritaban todas las chicas emocionadas que anteriormente se encontraban conversando sobre el nuevo docente.

Y como si se tratasen de fieras rodeando a su presa, todas se aglomeraron en un solo lugar, que supongo yo ya está de más decirlo. Vi con gracia escondida como mi _Ángel Oscuro _se limitaba a ignorarlas a todas, suspirando claramente fastidiado por el exceso de gente a su alrededor.

- Riing, riiing – Sonó impetuoso el molesto timbre de entrada. El plazo para que los alumnos llegaran ya había concluido.

Observé con disimulo a mí alrededor, todos los asientos estaban ocupado, todos excepto uno: el de Naruto. Suspiro resignada, no sé ni para qué me molesto, siempre llega tarde.

- Atención alumnos, como habrán escuchado hoy tendremos el placer de recibir a un nuevo docente en nuestro sistema educacional… - Comenzó el común parloteo del director cada vez que alguien nuevo ingresaba al colegio, ya sea profesor o estudiante. No quise poner más atención de la necesaria, dado que yo ya me lo sabía de memoria; y así lo hice, hasta que vi como un joven de unos 20 años ingresaba con aire de elegancia, de cabellos negros y largos amarrados en una coleta baja, piel pálida, y ojos sumamente penetrantes. Vagamente me hacía acordar a alguien, pero ¿A quién? – El es su nuevo maestro, Uchiha Itachi – Finalizó el ya gastado discurso nuestro viejo director.

_Uchiha…Itachi… ¿Uchiha? _

Relacioné imágenes en ese instante, con los ojos levemente desbordados. Acaso se tratará de algún pariente cercano de Sasuke. Observé con más detenimiento de lo necesario al nuevo intruso que provocaba conmoción en la parte femenina del aula. Sus rasgos eran muy similares a los de mi _Ángel Oscuro, _realmente no sería de sorprenderse si mis sospechas resultaban acertadas.

- Ohayo Gozaimasu(Buenos días) Mi nombre es Uchiha Itachi, y a partir de hoy yo me encargaré de llevar con ustedes el curso de Lengua y Literatura – Dijo regalándonos una sonrisa sexy y coqueta, haciendo que más de una se desmayara.

- ¡Gomen nasai por la tardanza, demo yo…! – Interrumpió le ambiente de puro encanto mi escandaloso amigo. Quien al parecer también quedó perplejo ante la presencia del nuevo profesor. – Usted…usted no es Ero-senin-Ttebayo – Dijo inocentemente el rubio refiriéndose a nuestro antiguo maestro.

- Ja, ja, ja – La mayoría soltó una carcajada por lo despistado de mi amigo.

- Dobe – Se burló mi Ángel al escuchar lo dicho por mi amigo el Kitsune.

- ¡Urusai teme! – Bufó molesto Naruto, al verse en una situación ridícula.

- Ya basta alumnos…y usted jovencito espero que sea la última ves ¿Ne? – Amenazó el pelilargo.

- Hai – Respondió fastidiado el aludido, sin moverse.

- ¿Cuál es su asiento? – Preguntó el sensei, a lo cual mi amigo se limitó a señalar el asiento que estaba al costado del mío. Fue entonces que nuestras miradas se conectaron por breves segundos, no voy a mentir me sentí incómoda ante la penetrante mirada. – Souka – Susurró bajo mientras de nueva cuenta desviaba la mirada para fijarla en mi amigo de ojos azules. – Vaya a sentarse –

A regañadientes Naruto aceptó, arrastrando de paso los pies en clara señal de molestia.

- Me caía mejor Ero-sennin – Comentó traviesamente el Kitsune.

Yo sólo le sonreí en signo de complicidad. Para después dirigir mi mirada al pizarrón donde el nuevo sensei escribía el tema de clases. ¿Quién se supone que es este sujeto? Aún me intrigaba su extremo parecido al de Sasuke. ¿Será cierto que son parientes? Me seguía cuestionando ignorando todo a mi alrededor, e incluso al mismísimo Sasuke.

- Ne, ne, Sakura-chan – Me llamó bajito mi amigo captando a medias mi atención.

- ¿Qué pasa Naru? – Le pregunté sin interés.

- Ino-chan me dijo que quieres que la esperes aquí después de esta clase, que quiere decirte algo de suma importancia-Dattebayo – Susurró Naruto.

- Mm…ok la esperaré, arigato Naru – Le agradecí por cumplir con el encargo. _Ino-cerda quiere hablar conmigo ¿De qué será? _Me pregunté curiosa. Yamanaka Ino es una de mis mejores amigas, mejor conocida como Ino-cerda.

Pasaron las dos horas correspondientes a la clase de Uchiha-sensei, ya la mayor parte del aula estaba vacía, incluso Naruto se había ido acompañando a Hinata a buscar a su primo, sólo quedábamos Sasuke, Uchiha-sensei, y yo. El primero alistaba sus cosas con parsimonía, mientras que yo me echaba sobre mi pupitre a esperar a que mi amiga diera acto de presencia.

- Disculpa ¿Esperas a alguien? – Me preguntó la grave y sensual voz de mi maestro. Se encontraba a sólo unos centímetros de mi carpeta. _Wow que veloz. _Pensé al no sentirlo llegar.

- Hai…a una amiga – Respondí con una sonrisa nerviosa. Ese tipo si que me ponía los nervio de punta.

- Souka – Dijo aliviado. ¿Por qué será? - ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – Lo miré confundida sin responder. – Me refiero a que como tu maestro por lo menos debo saber tu nombre ¿No? – Aclaró.

- Ahh…Sakura…Haruno Sakura – Respondí con un poco más de confianza.

- Sakura…bonito nombre – Aduló coqueto. ¿Qué pretendía?

- ¡Frentuda ya llegué! – Escuché el grito de mi amiga desde la puerta del aula, agradeciendo por primera vez a Kami-sama al escuchar su insulto dirigirse hacia mí. Cuando levanté la vista me topé con la mirada penetrante y enloquecedora de mi Ángel Oscuro, me miraba con cierto aire de rencor. ¿Qué habré hecho esta vez? No sé, creo que su hobby era odiarme hasta por respirar. Nuestra conexión de miradas no duró mucho, simplemente se limitó a retirarse sin decir nada.

- Ya voy Ino-cerda – Contesté con ganas a lo que cogía mis cosas para retirarme. – Hasta luego Uchiha-sensei – Me despedí.

- Onegai, sólo dime Itachi – Dijo seductor con su mirada perforando la mía.

- Ha-hai – Contesté un poco cohibida y levemente sonrojada por el tono profundo de su voz.

Y sin esperar cualquier segundo más me retiré apresurada al encuentro con mi mejor amiga.

**---Hora de salida--- **

Ino me comentó sobre el nuevo baile que se realizará a para finales de Primavera. Uno en el que todas las chicas morían por ir con sus príncipes azules, vestidas con el más hermoso y fino vestido, bañadas de delicado maquillaje para dar un aire coqueto e inocente. Todo un baile de ensueño. Yo no creía en eso, pero Ino estaba más que emocionada con la idea de salir con algún chico lindo.

No sé por qué, pero me puse algo melancólica. _Talvez me gustaría ir si fuera con él. _Pensé soñadora en mi ángel. Rápidamente retiré a regañadientes la imagen que ya visualizaba mi mente. El me odia, apostaría que sería más sencillo que Naruto saliera con él antes que yo. Reí ante la nueva imagen visualizada en mi mente.

Naruto vestido de un hermoso vestido color naranja y maquillado levemente, y su galán Sasuke con terno color negro y una rosa roja entre sus sensuales labios. Realmente debo estar loca.

- ¿Se podía saber de qué tanto hablabas con mi aniki? – Preguntó demandante la voz aterciopelada del protagonista de una de mis más locas fantasías.

- ¿Aniki? – Pregunté confundida al notar la última palabra. Su mano derecha sujetaba firmemente mi brazo izquierdo.

- … - No dijo nada, pero su silencio fue más que delatador. Uní cabos en ese instante.

_Uchiha Itachi es el hermano mayor de mi Ángel Oscuro…_

Continuará…

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Wow Sasukin ¿Celoso? Pues más claro no puede esta owo! Espero que este cap halla sido de su agrado, espero ansiosamente sus preciosos reviews para saber como ando, y para saber por que pareja votan!

**Contestando Reviews: **

**Nadiitha: **Mm ya veo, si pues es una diferencia algo grande, son cuatro años de diferencia o.o, pero bueno veremos que como van las votaciones ^^! Gracias por comentar!

**nanadaliZoN: **Wow creo que tú has sido la más directa jejeje OwO! Gracias por tu review!

**edison88: **Jojojo se nota que Itachi es uno de tus personajes favoritos. Me alegra que te haya gustado Ja ne!

**lili-cherry-uhiha: **jejeje ^^U, si la verdad es que lo puse algo patan, el porque "odia" a Sakura será revelado en los siguientes capítulos. Matta ne!

**setsuna17: **Gracias, me alegro que haya sido de tu agrado! Nos leemos pronto!

¡Muy bien eso fue todo, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo! ¡Matta ne!


End file.
